Modern medical point-of-care (POC) methods benefit from the capability of high-quality optical diagnosis devices that are easily movable close to a patient to be diagnosed. The ability to capture high quality microscopic images of samples taken from patients without delay, for example for determining a disease, offers a possibility to provide rapid and accurate treatment for the patient. Early diagnosis and treatment is at the present not possible in particular in developing countries, where traffic communications/roads and vehicles are poor and the network of permanent laboratories capable of performing the required tests is sparse. However, there are many situations, also in developed countries, in which point-of-care would offer advantages for the patients or the care organization.
Numerous devices for microscopic imaging have been developed for point-of-care purposes. Light microscopes form a basic group of these devices.
However, there is a need for improved mobile microscopes in particular for POC applications, but also for other purposes.